geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpson's: Lisa Revenge
This is my first creepypasta, and I hope you can enjoy it. And let’s just get started with the story now. This is also the first story of my lost episode creepypasta trilogy I am making now. ' '''The story starts out in New York with my sister Page and me in our house watching TV at 9:50 pm on Sunday, July 15, 2015. We saw a new episode of The Simpsons that is coming on the Fox channel at 10:00 pm, so we started to watch it and we saw the opening theme, but something was different about it because the scene was distorted and there was a lot of static. The credits before the episode had hands on the TV and after that happened the Simpsons house scene started. Then I went to get a snack from my kitchen and Page said to me, “I got to go to bed Dan, please don't tell me about the ending of the episode before I watch all of it.” I said, “OK sis.” And Then I returned to my living room. I saw Lisa and Bart talking to each other and Lisa was more angry at Bart than her usual happy self and then she went to the kitchen and she took out a knife and stabbed Bart in the chest. He said, “Why, sis” She laughed in an evil way, saying, “You’ve always pranking me and made fun of me all the time, so this is your punishment now.”He started to bleed out, and he died on the living room couch. I was scared about what was going on. Then Lisa dragged Bart's dead body to the attic, hid him there and she acted all nice again when Homer came back from his job. Homer said, “Hi, Lisa”She said, “Hi Dad, how was your workday today".He said, “It was just a regular workday, Lisa. Where is Bart? I need to talk to him.” She said, “I don't know where he is” and then I saw Lisa stab the other members of the family and she also hurt Maggie too and she was screaming and crying too. ' 'After that, the episode faded to black for the commercial break and when it returned back to the show, I saw Lisa and her friends with creepy eyes and I touched the tv screen to see if it was real or not while Lisa was smiling at me. Then the screen became very bloody and I also saw pictures of real dead girls on the screen for a few minutes. I was scared about what I am seeing right now. The video then went static for a few minutes after I saw those dead girls and I could make out in the static was scary because I saw a video of real people getting hanged by hooks and I hear a little girl screaming and Lisa was cutting into her and Lisa was smiling very evil. Lisa turned to the camera and she then said to me “Hi Dan your sis Page will die soon because I don't like her and I want her dead, so I can hang out with you and be your friend too”. I said, “what the hell, how did she know my name and my sister’s name”. Then I saw parents and other people in Springfield dead in the buildings and in the streets too. At the end of the show, I saw a picture of Lisa but she looks like a real girl with real eyes and she had blood on her clothes. Then I saw a message where the ending credits should be saying your sis will die Dan and there is nothing you can do to stop me. ' ' Then I hear a sound in my home and I also hear a girl’s voice behind me. Then I turned around to see Lisa in my home in the real world. She said, “time for Page to die now Dan”. Then she went into my sister’s room and killed her right there. My sister screamed in pain before she died on the bedroom floor. Then Lisa said, “now we can hang out together” and she hugged me too. Then I ran to my front door, but Lisa stops me and says “I just want a new friend that's all Dan.”I then called 911 and Lisa had blood dripping down her eyes. She said, “I will be back again someday Dan”. Then she left my house and the police came to my home and I told them all about it and I showed them the episode I recorded on my TV. They brought me to the police station to question me about the episode. The episode was on the news the next day and a lot of people were talking about it on talk shows and other news channels too. ' ' So if you see a new episode of the Simpsons that might come on Fox at 10:00 pm on a Sunday night don't watch it, because Lisa will be watching you in the real world and she will kill your sisters, daughters or friends. Also, don't open the door after the episode too because she will try to kill you as well and she will also try to be your friend. This is why I did not watch the Simpsons for a very long time after I saw this episode. ' '''The End??? Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Trollpasta